


Say Meow

by carolynxx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, And they use them, Blowjobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Cat Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Cat Hybrid Park Seonghwa, College student Jeong Yunho, Dirty Talk, Hongjoong and Seonghwa shift shapes, Hyung Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Oh Dear, Painplay, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Too Many Kinks to List, Top Jeong Yunho, but someone had to do it, master kink, they have tails and ears, this is really filthy, yeah most of it is smut, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolynxx/pseuds/carolynxx
Summary: A lonely biology student Yunho finds two cats waiting for him at the doors of his house on a rainy night. He decides to adopt them, but little did he know - they weren't actual cats.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 324





	Say Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This was born while I was listening to NEEERO NeERo Nero on repeat for days.  
> I mean SeongJoong are literal kittens, periodt. And Yunho - I really love Yunho. 
> 
> Anyways, this is some heavy crack hybrid smut, so if this is your thing - enjoy, if not - I suggest you LEAVE before it's too late. 
> 
> xoxo

Yunho lives in a small and quiet district - in a place, which is, just like a billion similar places - nothing special. His house has only one floor, it’s tiny but cozy - just perfect for his busy student life. 

Yunho doesn't complain. The only problem is that sometimes he feels a bit lonely. After moving out from his parents two years ago, it still feels odd to return to an empty house every evening. It’s not only about the emptiness of the house, but also the seeming emptiness of the entire district. 

There's usually nothing happening within the next 5 kilometres. Especially at night, when the lights are out, the district looks like all living creatures have suddenly decided to leave it. Not a single car driving by, not a single human or even a stray cat walking along the narrow streets. Quiet suburbs, that almost look like a post-apocalypse. He could never get used to this. 

If he was more attentive, however, he would have noticed that some things have changed. He wasn’t completely alone lately: two pairs of eyes have been spying on him from the nearby bushes for an entire week. 

One of the spies abandons his disguise on one beautiful morning, appearing at Yunho's door just before he's rushing out to his morning lectures. 

Yunho is genuinely surprised by a loud _"Meow"_ that greets him as soon as he slams the door open. Looking down, he finds a cat. It’s probably still a kitten, given its small size, and it's so cute that Yunho forgets about being late in favour of petting it just for a while. 

"Aw, what are you doing here?" he asks, scratching the kitten behind his ear. It's a pretty one, with well-groomed light fur, and Yunho supposes the owner must be living somewhere around. "Sorry, little one, I've got no food with me.” 

The cat purrs, rubbing his head against Yunho's hand, and Yunho's sure he's never seen such a friendly cat before. “You'd better go home to your owner, okay?" 

With that, he finally gets up to run for his bus, and the cat mewls with some kind of frustration. 

Yunho thinks for a moment if cats can really mewl with such a distinct emotion - it seems weird that he is able to tell exactly what a cat feels. He sounded so sad, and that look in his big clear eyes... Odd. 

But these thoughts are crowded out by the other as the new day begins. 

***

When Yunho returns back home, it's well past midnight and it pours. He is tired and angry at himself for not taking an umbrella, but there was no way to predict this horror since the morning was sunny. He fumbles through his pockets searching for keys, and then he hears a familiar mewl. 

It's the same kitten that he met in the morning. It walks out of the bushes and sits down right at Yunho's feet, soaking wet from the rain, constantly shivering and looking absolutely miserable. 

"Oh no, have you been here the whole day?" Yunho sighs. He really can't leave the poor thing in the rain, and it looks like it has nowhere else to go. "Want to come with me?" 

He surely doesn't expect a response from a cat, but he swears he just saw the little head nodding. He must've had a really tough day... 

"Uhm, okay then," he finally finds the keys and turns around to open the door. That's when he hears another mewl, this one clearly coming from a different creature.

Next to Yunho's new friend there's another cat, it's much bigger, with fur as black as the night and a fluffy tail. Appearing out of nowhere, it sits close to the smaller one and they exchange glances as if they had some mental dialogue. And then they direct their stares at Yunho. 

Two pairs of cat eyes stare at him intensely, in the middle of the night, at the entrance door of his house for whatever reason. Nope, Yunho isn’t scared. Not in the slightest. 

The cats don't move an inch, and Yunho takes a deep breath. So he’s really talking to animals right now. Great. 

"Okay, what the-?" 

The black cat mewls again, more persistently, and tilts its head, still piercing Yunho with its unusual grey eyes. 

"So you two come in a set, huh," Yunho mumbles, somehow unable to turn away.

The black cat walks up to him and rubs its head against Yunho's leg, as if trying to confirm what he said, and this time Yunho really finds the entire situation creepy. Why on earth does he have an impression that they understand him? 

Whatever he thinks - he really needs to sleep. His mind is obviously playing tricks on him. Yunho always loved cats, and he is a kind soul, so he doesn’t think twice before deciding to take both of them home. If he thought he could handle one cat, he should be fine with two, since they seem to be such good friends. So he opens the door, letting both cats run inside past him. 

He dries each of them with a towel and finds an old blanket that he puts on the carpet in the living room. Then he heads to the fridge while his new flatmates follow his every step. 

"Calm down guys, I’ll feed you in a second. Hope my fridge isn’t empty."

Yunho finds the right box and puts it on the kitchen floor. "Here you go." 

He decides to stay and observe them for a while. But it’s rather him and the black cat observing each other. It looks him straight in the eyes from the middle of the room, as if they were playing a game who turns away first. 

The bigger cat seems to wait for the smaller one to eat. The entire time it just stares at Yunho with an unreadable expression, and Yunho almost feels stupid for being _scared as hell_. Cats really aren't supposed to be that formidable. They’re supposed to be nice and cute like the small one. 

And while Yunho looks into the grey eyes in front of him, he also realizes these cats are definitely not related. They’re way too different, so he's curious what brought these two creatures together and what makes one care for another. 

But that, he thinks, could wait till the morning, while the paper that he needs to turn in tomorrow doesn’t, so he turns off the light and heads to his bedroom.

"Good night," he says to the darkness, wanting to be extra polite, but only hearing the paws clinking against the kitchen tiles in response. 

*** 

The night at Yunho's house is calm and peaceful as usual. Except for the quiet sounds of steps from the living room, followed by the thuds of different drawers opening and closing, and some occasional mewling. 

_"Meow."_

"Don't rush me, Hongjoong! I have no idea where he keeps the yarn. I'm searching, okay?" 

For a while, the fumbling continues.

_"Mrr-meow."_

"Be quiet, you’ll wake him up. And why don’t you shift to your human form and look for it yourself, huh?”

A few seconds later, there’s another voice filling the room. 

"Oh, you’re so grumpy, Seonghwa-hyung. No wonder our new master got scared of you,” Honjoong rolls his eyes, approaching the other boy on his two human feet. 

“Sorry, Joongie. I’m just worried if he’s gonna treat us well,” Seonghwa sighs, closing yet another drawer. 

Hongjoong hugs the elder from behind and gently touches his long fluffy tail. 

“I know, hyung. You're always protecting us,” he runs his hand through the black fur, unable to resist. His own tail is thinner and it's not that fluffy, especially when he turns human. 

“Mhh- don't touch it,” Seonghwa pants. “Not now.” 

“But I really want to play,” Hongjoong places a sweet kiss on his back. “We haven't shifted to humans for such a long time. I've missed you.” 

Seonghwa takes a deep breath. He hates refusing the younger, but they're already risking too much, standing naked in the living room of their new master who doesn't even know about their true nature yet. 

If he decides to come here, he'll see two hybrids, and as has been proven, the reaction is usually unpredictable. Especially if he catches them _playing._

“Baby, come on,” Seonghwa turns around and rubs one of Hongjoong's soft perky ears. “You know it's not the right time.” 

“Please, please hyung! I'm so bored. We've got no toys. Not even yarn.”

“Well, this Yunho guy was your choice. Let's hope he'll buy us some. Now we should shift back to cats and go to sleep.” 

Hongjoong lays down onto the blanket, but there’s no way he gives up before getting what he wants. 

“Hyung,” he smirks. “Are you going to lick me?” 

“Sure, let's shift and then- _Hongjoong, no._ ” 

Honjoong spreads his legs, covering himself with nothing but his tail that doesn't hide much. He's got a sly smile on his face and sways his tail from side to side in a suggestive manner, wiping it against his thighs and tracing it along his cock. 

“What if you do it now?” 

Seonghwa swears at himself internally. Whenever Hongjoong does this stuff, it makes him weak at instant. 

"Humans don't do that, you know," he says weakly. “They don't clean each other like this.” 

“Stop being so boring. They lick each other because it feels good,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes yet again at the truly unbearable behaviour of his hyung. 

He’s gotta be more persuasive. 

“Come here,” he whispers. “I know you've missed this too. Missed touching me, kissing me...Fucking me.”

Hongjoong accompanies every word with a smooth move of his tail, caressing himself, and he doesn't need much before he's fully hard.

“Mmh~ I really want you, hyung,” he whimpers. 

Seonghwa doesn't have an endless willpower. He gets onto the blanket, right between Hongjoong's legs, and pulls him into a passionate kiss, making the other gasp at his sudden eagerness. Seonghwa nips at his lower lip, bites it and grazes his sharp fangs over it, not harsh enough to make it bleed, but enough to make Hongjoong whimper from the jolts of pleasure. 

His mouth falls open involuntarily, inviting Seonghwa to deepen the kiss and stick his tongue inside. Seonghwa does just that and Honjoong greedily licks at it with his own until they both turn into a mess, covered in drool and panting. 

Seonghwa leaves Hongjoong's swollen lips for a while and continues, switching to his neck. He’s kissing it gently, because he _did_ miss his beloved baby, and then does what he was asked, licking the soft skin and slowly shifting lower to the collarbones. 

Hongjoong shivers: the air feels cold against the wet skin, but whenever Seonghwa's tongue is leaving a new wet line, he feels like he's on fire. He runs his palm through Seonghwa's hair and pets his ear absentmindedly, covering his own mouth to stay quiet, but still unable to hold down the whimpers. 

"You like that, baby?" Seonghwa purrs. "Should I go lower?" 

"Yes...please." 

Seonghwa chuckles at his adorable reaction and moves on to Hongjoong's chest, drawing patterns all around it and avoiding his nipples just because he wants to be mean and see how much teasing the little one can take.

Hongjoong starts whining in a second. "Hyung, stop." 

Seonghwa looks up and sees the blush on Hongjoong's face. He keeps on biting his lips and his ears are quivering lightly - they always do when he is aroused or excited. 

"So you want me to stop?" Seonghwa asks with a grin. 

"No, just… please don't tease me," Hongjoong turns even more red than he was. "Can you lick them too? M-my nipples." 

Seonghwa can't deny him when Honjoong asks so nicely. He sweeps his tongue over the left nipple just lightly, and then again, pressing harder into it and making Hongjoong's entire body jolt, before switching to the right one, sucking on it and scratching it with his sharp teeth. 

Hongjoong's getting louder and louder, he might wake up Yunho if he doesn’t keep it down, but Seonghwa won't stop - not when his baby shivers from pleasure like this, so open and vulnerable and begging him to go on. He keeps on playing with Hongjoong's nipples, biting them harshly and then licking over the little wounds that his fangs are leaving. 

"My little kitten is so sensitive," Seonghwa hums, slowly moving down along Hongjoong's body, covering it with wet kisses and spreading his saliva all over. 

"I'm not a kitten!" Hongjoong resents, but it's not convincing with the way his cock throbs at the words, and he tries to hide it with his tail. "And I'm not little." 

"Of course you are," Seonghwa chuckles, tugging at Hongjoong's tail to move it out of the way. The younger gives in with a whimper, exposing his hard leaking cock and pretty pink hole. 

"Ah, look, you're so wet…You like it when I call you kitten, don't you?” 

Hongjoong would lie and say no, but only moans come out. Seonghwa licks off the puddles of precum on his stomach, licks up the length of his cock, and sinks down onto it, effortlessly fitting the entire length in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, pressing it right into the slit and then rolls it along the shaft, digging his fingers into Hongjoong's trembling thighs to keep him from thrusting upwards. 

Hongjoong leaks so much that Seonghwa is unable to keep it in his mouth, letting a mixture of drool and precum flow all the way down Hongjoong's crack, straight onto the blanket, but he doesn't care about it in the slightest. He only cares about the way Hongjoong strokes his ears and pulls at his hair whenever it feels too good, and he gains speed, wanting to wreck Hongjoong even more. 

His tongue is reaching everywhere, giving Hongjoong no break from mind-blowing pleasure, and it builds up more and more with every second that Seonghwa spends between his legs. 

But as much as Hongjoong would love it to overtake him, there's something he wants even more than to cum. 

“Hyung...Wanna suck yours too.” 

Seonghwa almost forces himself to interrupt his activities, sucking in the last bits of precum with a loud slurp. 

“Mhh, I don’t think I can stop,” he says, voice low and deep, his lust-ridden eyes looking up straight into Hongjoong's. “You’re way too delicious.” 

Hongjoong hides his eyes, ashamed of how much he actually likes it when Seonghwa _talks_. “D-don't say such things...Just move here,” he mutters.

“As you wish, princess.” 

Seonghwa places himself right in front of Hongjoong’s face, and Hongjoong raises himself on his elbows to reach closer. He lines his mouth up with Seonghwa’s cock and gives it one tentative lick. 

“You know what to do, hyung.” 

“Mhm.” 

Seonghwa grabs Hongjoong by the hair to keep his head in place and thrusts lightly into his open mouth, careful not to push too far and hurt him, but Hongjoong frowns and slaps his thigh, moaning around Seonghwa’s length in total dissatisfaction. 

“Ah, sorry. I forgot you loved it rougher,” Seonghwa laughs, tightening the grip in Hongjoong’s hair. His gaze turns cold and he starts thrusting with more power, reaching the back of Hongjoong’s throat with each move, making Hongjoong flinch and try to get away instinctively. 

But Seonghwa holds him tightly, and all Hongjoong can do is keep his lips pouted and take the harsh pounding, and although his current position makes it hard to breathe or move, it only riles him up even more.

Seonghwa can’t resist yanking his ears harshly from time to time, and it’s the roughest he could go. He knows how much it hurts to get their ears or tails pulled at, but Hongjoong looks up at his hyung, his pretty eyes sparking up with eagerness - he enjoys every bit of it, and Seonghwa wants to reward his precious baby. 

He traces his tail along Hongjoong’s body, not leaving a single sensitive spot untouched - Hongjoong shivers under him, moaning loudly around his cock, and Seonghwa pulls out to hear more of the beautiful sounds that the younger makes. 

He gently brushes his tail between Hongjoong’s legs and around his cock, drenching the fur in precum that won’t stop leaking out of it, and the sudden softness of his touch is bringing Hongjoong closer and closer to the edge. 

“Ah~ don’t stop, hyung,” he moans. “I‘m so close...”

“Can you cum like this, kitten? Just from my tail?” Seonghwa looks down at him, biting his lip as he starts sweeping his tail up and down Hongjoong’s cock at a faster pace. 

“Yeah~ feels so good-” 

“Then cum, baby,” Seongwha whispers, and Hongjoong’s breath heavens, as if he only needed his hyung’s permission. He climaxes in a few seconds, groaning loudly and spurting hot cum all over the place, dirtying the blanket, his own stomach and Seonghwa’s tail. 

A cold shiver runs down Seonghwa’s spine the next moment, because there’s no way Yunho can still be awake after this. Besides, Hongjoong has probably made a huge mess. 

“Baby, we need to get up now,” he says, slightly embittered that he won’t get off tonight. “You’re so loud, you surely woke up our master.” 

“So what, I’m still going to make you cum,” Hongjoong smirks, shifting lower and placing his head below Seonghwa’s cock. “You’ll be quick, I promise.” 

“No, don’t- _Fuck_ ,” Seonghwa hisses, barely able to hold himself up on his knees when Hongjoong spreads his asscheeks and sticks his tongue right between them. 

He licks a fat stripe along the crack, taking his time and letting out a pleased “mhh” whenever he elicits little melws from the elder. 

Hongjoong grins at how easily he’s able to turn his strict hyung into a whimpering mess and continues, slicking up the sensitive skin around Seonghwa’s rim, touching it just lightly. 

Seonghwa snaps his hips in search for more contact, head thrown back from pleasure when Honjoong gives it to him, shoving his tongue into his hole and licking him from the inside, making him tremble.

He hears nothing but his own high-pitched whimpers and obscene slurping sounds from below - Hongjoong’s getting sloppy as always and Seonghwa bets his cute face must be all covered in spit by now. 

“Hyung,” Hongjoong takes a breath, placing a wet kiss next to his hole. “Ride my face, hyung,” he pants, holding Seonghwa by his thighs and propping himself up for a better reach. 

Seonghwa sinks onto his tongue again, moving back and forth slowly, opening up more and more with every snap of his hips. His pace becomes more chaotic as he strokes his cock in rhythm with Hongjoong's tongue inside him, and suddenly it's way too much to handle.

“Fuck, Joongie- ‘m gonna-!” 

Seonghwa shuts his mouth with his own palm, trying to silence the shameless desperate moans that tear out of him, and he cums hard, riding Hongjoong's face all the way through his orgasm. 

“ _Hah...Wow._ ” 

It's the first thing Seonghwa hears as he comes down from his high. He gasps, looking to the left from where the voice comes from, and gets off Hongjoong in no time. 

How long has Yunho even been there? 

“Master,” Hongjoong turns his head to face him as well, stretching his arms lazily. Seonghwa can't believe he can remain that unbothered. 

Especially now that he can see the baseball bat that Yunho holds in his hand. 

“Do you recognize us?” Hongjoong giggles. 

Yunho puts the bat next to the wall, but Seonghwa doesn’t become more nonchalant, and circles his arms around Hongjoong in a protective way, pulling him closer. 

Yunho responds, “Yes, I do,” slowly walking around the blanket where they're sitting. 

He looks at them closely, curiously, and continues, “Never thought I would meet a hybrid. Or even two.” 

Seonghwa's eyes don't leave Yunho for a second. He’s not sure what to think, so he holds Hongjoong tightly in his arms, mentally preparing himself to attack. 

“And now, these beautiful creatures are doing stuff in my own living room,” Yunho says thoughtfully, as if talking to himself, and he doesn't sound unhappy at all. 

He stops circling around them when he feels that Seonghwa is still piercing him with a sharp gaze. “But you - you don't really like me, hm?” 

“No, master, that’s not true! Seonghwa-hyung, stop it,” Hongjoong clatters and frees himself from Seonghwa's grip. “He's just protecting me.” 

“Oh...You really don't need to protect him from me.” 

Seonghwa flinches when a warm hand strokes him behind his ear, but it feels soft, gentle and soothing. 

Yunho whispers, “I won’t do anything bad to you, I promise,” and Seonghwa starts to believe him. 

Maybe this guy was a good choice after all. 

There's something about the way he looks at them - in awe, as if he was mesmerised. The reason is, that's just the way he feels. 

Yunho has learned a thing or two about hybrids in his biology classes. He learned that they were extremely rare, humans with animal features and habits who might never show their human form at all. And according to some dubious research, they could choose themselves a master. 

This had such little proof that it almost sounded like a legend or a fairytale, but Yunho’s been thinking about it ever since. He wished he knew what it was like to take care of such a gorgeous creature and wondered how it felt to own one. 

And now that he was finding it out, he felt unbelievably lucky and happy: he's got two of them at his own home. And even more, he has just witnessed their most intimate side. 

“I will never hurt you,” he whispers, staring into Seonghwa’s hypnotic eyes. They made their owner look even more ethereal now that he was a human. 

“God, you're so beautiful.”

Seonghwa blushes at this astounding sincerity. His stern look seems to soften and he tilts his head pliantly, giving in to Yunho’s touch. 

Yunho takes a deep breath and turns to Hongjoong, so afraid to say or do anything that could ruin their newborn trust. 

“Tell me,” he says, voice trembling. “Are you mine now?” 

Hongjoong nods. “Yeah...We've chosen you, so we're all yours,” he pauses. “If you want us, that is.” 

“Yes, yes, I do,” Yunho wraps his arms around Hongjoong, still not sure what they expect from him now, but it must be alright since Hongjoong looks quite happy and rests his head on Yunho’s chest. And then he literally purrs. 

“Wow...Can you do that? Even when you’re humans?”

“Yes," Seonghwa says. "We maintain some of our habits when we shift. That’s how we react when you’re being nice to us.” 

“I see,” Yunho hums, and caresses Seonghwa at the base of his ears. He purrs as well, and Yunho’s hand shifts lower to rub his neck. “And how about this?” 

Seonghwa lets out a little muffled moan - such an innocent move suddenly feels way too pleasant, and he nuzzles into Yunho’s shoulder, wanting more. He can't understand why this makes him so wrecked. 

“Yeah, feels good, right? I saw all of it...Everything you did,” Yunho confesses as his hand travels down Seonghwa’s back. “Guess I know how to treat you nice.”

Hongjoong shrugs, raising an eyebrow. 

_“Oh, do you?”_

Yunho’s eyes narrow for a second, as if he was thinking what to do, and then he pulls Hongjoong into a passionate kiss. It’s soft but persistent, and Hongjoong gives into it easily, letting Yunho’s tongue explore his mouth. But Yunho breaks the kiss, far too early for Hongjoong’s liking, and leaves him whining and reaching forward for more. 

“Don’t be greedy, baby,” Yunho presses a finger to his lips. “I gotta care for both of you equally, right?” 

He turns to Seonghwa, still hesitating. Yunho still feels like it’s not a cat, but a tiger that he has to tame, and Seonghwa chooses to take the first step. He leans in and nips at Yunho’s lip, just to show him that _yes, he may_ , and for Yunho that’s enough of a sign. 

He tries to be gentle, tries to hold back when he kisses Seonghwa, but he turns rough and careless, wanting to prove that he owns him for real, and Seonghwa responds just the same, refusing to give up the dominance - it’s all teeth clashing and biting until Seonghwa feels the sudden urge to just let himself be kissed - an urge he never felt before. It scares him. 

“ _Ah!-_ ,” Yunho draws back, wiping off a little drop of blood from his lower lip. He can’t believe he just got bitten that hard. “The kitty’s got fangs, huh.” 

Hongjoong stares at his hyung in disbelief. “W-what do you think you’re doing? Master, he didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, he did,” Yunho cuts him off.

He should be mad, and yet, it only makes him want to subdue this untamable creature even more. 

"I’m not playing with kitties who misbehave," he says, granting Seonghwa a quick look before turning all his attention back to Hongjoong and kissing him again.

It’s nothing like before - just playful pecking at his lips, but Hongjoong still moans, swaying his tail from side to side and pressing closer to Yunho. 

“I want to touch you...Please, can I touch you, master?” 

“Well, isn’t that a good kitten,” Yunho strokes his ear. “Yes, you can.” 

Hongjoong tugs down the waistband of Yunho’s pants to pull out his cock, and what he sees makes his eyes spark up. He holds it in his hand, stroking it slowly, just to get used to the feeling, because it’s _so fucking big_. Even if Hongjoong used both of his hands, the head would still peak out...

Their size difference is so arousingly humiliating it makes him blush. 

“Here, baby. Let’s do it together.” Yunho wraps his bigger hand around both of their cocks, pressing them closer, and when he moves it, it’s enough to make Hongjoong whimper. 

He rocks his hips, pushing into Yunho’s fist, wanting to rub himself harder against the hot pulsing shaft, thinking how insanely good it would feel to be filled up by it, if he could even take it, and he’s losing it quickly, dropping his head onto Yunho’s shoulder and digging his little claws into Yunho’s back. 

“Ah, he’s already a mess,” Yunho muses, turning to Seonghwa. “Look what you’re missing.” 

Seonghwa breathes heavily, stoically observing what must be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He sits on his knees, hands folded in front of him, trying to hide the arousal and gulping nervously as his mouth waters at the sight.

He doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to know how it feels to have that gorgeous cock inside, to have those big hands all over him, but if Seonghwa is honest - their new master is irresistible. 

Especially now when he’s caressing Hongjoong right in front of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa mutters. “Sorry for biting you.” 

“Hm,” Yunho chuckles, his fingers tracing Hongjoong’s lips while his other hand’s still stroking both of their cocks. “Do you think we should forgive your hyung?” 

“No, master. Hyungie’s been very mean.” 

"That's right," Yunho pries Hongjoong’s lips open and sticks two fingers into his mouth. “Now make them wet, baby. I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” 

Hongjoong pouts his lips around the fingers, slicking up each one with his tongue so eagerly, knowing where these fingers are landing when he’s done. 

“Please, I’m sorry,” Seonghwa says, ears pressed down to his head. “I’ll be good, I promise.” 

Hongjoong and Yunho still act as if he wasn’t even there, but this time Seonghwa knows exactly what Yunho wants to hear. He takes a deep breath, feeling his entire body vibrate. 

“ _M-master._ ” 

“That’s better,” Yunho whispers, smiling indulgently. “Come to us.” 

Seonghwa shifts closer behind Hongjoong, and he’s greeted by the smaller one lolling his head back to rest it on his shoulder, still sucking on Yunho’s fingers. Yunho leans in to leave a few gentle kisses on his exposed neck before taking them out.

“Good. Now spread your legs, baby.” 

Hongjoong obliges, and a spit-slick finger finds his rim easily, slowly pushing up inside and making him flinch from pain.

“Ngh-"

“Careful,” Seonghwa says, throwing a threatening glance at Yunho, but Honjoong rubs his back against Seonghwa and whispers, “I’m fine, hyung, I want it...want another one.” 

“Baby, no, you're too tight-”

Before Seonghwa can finish objecting, Yunho follows the request and Hongjoong screams. 

It hurts so much he's afraid he's going to cry, but he's way too excited for the real thing, and there's not much else he can care about, having his new master and his hyung pressing his little body between theirs. It feels so right, so perfect that the pain cannot compare, especially when Seonghwa kisses the back of his neck to soothe him. 

He loosens up until Yunho's fingers can move inside him, stretching him slowly and making him feel good really soon - so good that he can’t hold down the little pleased moans.

Yunho looks at Seonghwa over Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“Help me,” he says. 

“What?”

“Help me prepare him.”

Hongjoong’s ears flutter from excitement. The thought of having two pairs of fingers inside him, of being caressed by both his hyung and his master makes him want to cum right there and then. 

“Yes, please, please hyung, want your fingers too,” he moans, and Seonghwa’s forced to forget about being careful. 

His hand travels down between Hongjoong’s legs, his fingers finding Yunho’s, and he pushes them inside Hongjoong too, noticing how easily and eagerly he can already take them.

Hongjoong has always been sensitive, opening up and giving in to the lightest caress, and Seonghwa can only imagine to what extent his baby enjoys this much attention. 

“Mhh- God, fuck, hyung~” Hongjoong whimpers, leaning his head onto Yunho’s shoulder when Seonghwa’s fingers penetrate him completely. He feels so full it’s maddening, his thighs are spasming from overwhelming pleasure, and he searches blindly for Yunho’s lips, asking for a kiss. 

Yunho gives it to him, and there’s nothing playful about it this time - it’s pure undisguised passion, because that’s all that Yunho’s capable of feeling when Hongjoong’s craving for it and when his fingers rub against Seonghwa’s inside Hongjoong’s body. 

As soon as their lips meet, Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a harsh bite at the crook of his neck, leaving a bright red mark on the soft skin because he’s still _possessive_ , and to Hongjoong it feels like an explosion. 

Seonghwa and Yunho start moving their fingers simultaneously, exchanging just one quick glance at each other. The sounds that Hongjoong makes are wanton, and as he snaps his hips up and down trying to accomodate the fingers deeper, they find the perfect rhythm and take turns in hitting Hongjoong’s sweet spot. 

He’s torn apart between them and he’s not sure he can take it. 

“Ah~ No, don’t-” Hongjoong cries.

For a moment, they think they’ve hurt him. But just for a moment. 

“I don’t wanna cum...wanna cum from master’s cock,” he mutters. 

“Do you think you’re ready, baby?”

Yunho pulls his fingers out. Seonghwa follows, and they both prop Hongjoong up and lay him down onto the blanket. 

“Mh~ yeah, I’m ready,” he says, spreading his legs wide and demonstrating the result of Seonghwa’s and Yunho’s work. His rim is slightly red from all the rubbing and begging to be filled. 

Yunho’s eyes burn up when he sees it. But that’s not the only thing he wants. 

“And what about you? Wanna take my cock and be a good kitty?” 

Seonghwa blushes, tail swaying nervously from side to side. 

“Y-yes, master,” he responds, and the next second he’s pushed onto his hands and knees above Hongjoong, right between his spread legs. 

“ _Thought so._ ”

Seonghwa gasps, glancing back at Yunho, and then he feels something big and hot pressing against his hole. “Gonna start with you then.” 

Yunho feels even bigger than he looks like. He’s pushing his cock into Seonghwa persistently, and Seonghwa presses tightly into Hongjoong’s body beneath him, trying not to clench too hard, and it works. 

“Acted so mean, but now you’re taking my cock like you were made for it,” Yunho mutters. “I don’t even need to prep you.” 

He bottoms out in one harsh thrust, followed by a loud slap of skin against skin, and Seonghwa is happy Hongjoong is the only one who can see him that vulnerable. Yunho repeats the movement, speeding up and making Seonghwa choke on his own moans. It’s supposed to hurt, but even if it does - Seonghwa is too gone to notice. 

He really thinks he was made for it.

“Is it good, hyungie?” Hongjoong looks at him closely, admiring what a mess his strict and dominant hyung became within minutes. 

“Mm-ah~ yes, _yes,_ ” Seonghwa groans. “I-it’s so fucking big! Ah, fuck~”

“Poor baby,” Yunho muses. “You don’t get to receive often, hm?”

Seonghwa only moans in response, he rubs his hard throbbing cock against Hongjoong’s, but Yunho’s rhythm is so fast and hard that it leaves him no chance to set his own pace and get off. He doesn’t let Seonghwa get used to it, and pulls out abruptly, giving his ass a harsh slap, and just the next second it’s Hongjoong’s turn to scream from pleasure. 

“Fuck...You’re so pretty, both of you,” Yunho says as he starts fucking Hongjoong. He sticks his fingers into Seonghwa, wishing he could ravish them both at once, and shoves them in and out in time with the snaps of his hips. 

The wanton high-pitched moans coming from his kittens sound almost in sync. 

“Bite me...” Hongjoong mumbles, just a couple of thrusts driving him insane. “Bite me, hyung, please-”

Seonghwa obeys eagerly, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Hongjoong’s ear, just so it hurts _enough_. Hongjoong whimpers, searching for Seonghwa’s tail with his own to entangle them together, and that’s when Yunho hits particularly deep. 

“Aah!~” Hongjoong groans, spilling all over his stomach and not even trying to hold back. He’s still writing on the blanket, rubbing himself against Seonghwa, trying to prolong the pleasure, even when Yunho slows down to give him a break. Hongjoong looks up at him with a pout, wanting more, even though his hole is twitching from overstimulation. 

“What an insatiable thing,” Yunho laughs shortly.

He takes a deep breath and pulls his cock out, leaving the tight heat of Hongjoong’s body, only to shove it back into Seonghwa. They still hold onto each other tightly, hands and tails intertwined, and it’s downright obscene, the way their asses are stacked up onto each other, the way they share the precum that’s leaking from Yunho’s cock, from one hole to another, making them wet and dirty. 

Seonghwa’s face is pure bliss, his lips are parted, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut - Hongjoong can’t help but marvel at him, so open, eager and submissive as Yunho pounds into him. 

And Hongjoong knows how to ruin his hyung even more. 

“You should pull at his tail, master,” he says.

“That hurts, doesn’t it?”

Hongjoong smirks, so delighted to see how Seonghwa’s cheeks turn crimson. 

“Yes. _But that’s the point._ ” 

Yunho is quick to accept the offer, burying his hand in the soft black fur of Seonghwa’s tail and yanking it.

“Ngh-aah~” Seonghwa moans, jolting from pain, but it goes straight into his cock, sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

He can’t fight it, no matter how humiliating this feels. He glances back at Yunho and almost begs, “ _More._ ”

And Yunho does it again, he pulls at Seonghwa's tail strongly, impaling him deep and tearing pretty mewls from his mouth.

“Yes, ah~ please don’t stop! Please, master,” he cries, the tears welling up in his eyes.

Seonghwa is letting him do this for real, and Yunho thinks he’ll never get enough. He speeds up, tightening his grip on Seonghwa’s tail and filling the room with wet slapping sounds. Seonghwa nuzzles into Hongjoong’s shoulder powerlessly, his entire body is trembling, he’s pushed back and forth with every Yunho’s thrust into him, and it doesn’t help when Hongjoong digs his fingernails into his back. 

“I-I can’t,” he screams, panting. “I’m gonna~” 

“Yeah, hyungie, that’s it,” Hongjoong wraps his hand around his cock. “Cum for us.” 

A few strokes is enough for Seonghwa to reach climax and spill all over Hongjoong’s stomach, clenching tightly around Yunho’s cock that’s still pounding him relentlessly, and while he’s seeing stars from the mind-blowing orgasm, he can hear Yunho whisper frantically, 

“God, Hwa, you’re so good for me, baby- Can I..?”

“Yes, master,” Seonghwa says weakly, and Yunho thrusts into him one last time, shooting his entire load inside him with a low grunt. 

Hongjoong pets his head, and Seonghwa lets himself collapse.

They’ve never been fucked this good. 

Yunho pulls out and finally lets go of Seonghwa’s tail, giving it a gentle stroke and brushing the messed-up fur back in place. Seonghwa trembles from oversensitivity, covering himself with his tail shyly when he feels the hot semen leaking out of his hole. 

“Thank you, master,” he murmurs, and Yunho leans down to kiss him behind his ear. 

“Yes, thank you,” Hongjoong says, finally letting go of Seonghwa’s hand as they both sit up. 

Yunho takes a moment to look at them, completely wrecked, messed up and covered in cum, and when they share a lazy kiss, he swears he’s never seen anything as wild and beautiful as them. 

But as a good master, he knows that there are other things he needs to take care of. 

“Alright, guys. How about I give you a shower and then put you to bed?” he asks carefully, not wanting to interrupt their little tender moment. 

“Mmm, interesting,” Hongjoong parts himself from Seonghwa and looks at Yunho, disapproving. “So you had a bed for us all this time, but gave us this blanket instead?” 

“I-um...I thought you could sleep in mine. It’s big enough. You could even stay in your human form,” Yunho blushes. “Actually, I’d love it if you...wouldn’t shift to cats at all.” 

Hongjoong snorts. “ _Of course_ , you’d love it. But you know, we won’t really let you sleep then.”

“True. Guess I’ll just have to deal with your insane appetite and tire you enough,” Yunho smiles and helps them to their feet. 

“By the way, I’m writing a paper on hybrids for my biology course. It’s actually due today,” he chuckles. “Think you could help me with it?” 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong give each other a short glance and start laughing. 

“Wait, what? Are you studying us for real?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Yeah, I mean- you’re extremely rare,” Yunho lifts up his hands defensively, but Seonghwa wraps his arm around him and assures, “No problem. Anything you want. We can even prove the theory saying that hybrids can choose a master. You can take us to the university and-”

“No!” Yunho exclaims. “No. I’m not showing you off. What if some perv decides to steal you from me?” 

“Fair enough,” Hongjoong shrugs, heading towards the bathroom. “So, are you going to give us a shower or not?” 

Seonghwa and Yunho follow him with their eyes, and with the way Hongjoong sways his tail and hips seductively, Yunho is sure he won’t manage to finish the damn paper tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😊  
> And now go vote for Ateez on MAMA for clear skin, high grades and all these good things ❤️


End file.
